The present invention relates to fluorescent fixtures and in particular to an improved socket assembly for such fixtures which facilitates the placement and removal of elongated lamp tubes therein.
The conventional fluorescent light lamp comprises an elongated cylindrical tube, the ends of which are fitted with caps from which two pins extend. The tubes may range in length from several inches to several feet, depending upon the illumination required. The fluorescent lamp is activated by applying electric current to the pins through appropriate contact in sockets of the associated fixture. The sockets also serve to hold the lamp in position by providing supporting surfaces which engage the pins when the pins engage the contacts.
In order to install a fluorescent lamp tube in a conventional fixture, it is necessary that the installer first align the pins at both ends of the tube with openings in the socket and then push the tubes into the socket. Thereafter the tubes must be manually rotated so that the pins at both ends simultaneously engage the appropriate socket contacts and mechanically interlock with the socket support surfaces to ensure that the necessary electrical and mechanical interconnections are made. Any misalignment of the ends of the tube or premature rotation of the tube could result in a defective electrical or mechanical connection or both.
The opening in the socket is on the order of a 1/4 of an inch. Thus it should be apparent that the greater the tube length, the more difficult it becomes to maintain the alignment of the tube ends for purposes of inserting both sets of pins at opposite ends of the lamp into their respective sockets. In addition, the installer when rotating the lamps must be certain that both ends are rotated properly to make the necessary electrical connections. This has caused problems to experienced electricians as well as home owners faced with the task of replacing a spent fluorescent lamp.
Heretofore numerous attempts have been made to facilitate replacement of fluorescent tubes. In my commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,959 a fluorescent fixture is disclosed wherein guides serve to receive the pins of an associated fluorescent tube, align the tube and rotate the tube to ensure engagement between the pins and socket contacts. Other arrangements to facilitate the mounting of elongated fluorescent lamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,446,461; 2,452,137; and 3,065,343. While these arrangements do simplify the task of replacing fluorescent tubes, they require relatively complex molded parts and assemblies.
In view of the above, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved fluorescent fixture socket assembly which simplifies the task of lamp installation.
A further object is to provide such a socket which may readily be assembled and which utilizes conventional or easily manufactured parts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket construction which is compatible with conventional fluorescent fixtures and may be incorporated therein with a minimum of design change.
A still further object is to provide such a socket construction which is relatively inexpensive and will not affect the overall cost of the resultant light fixture.